thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adela Fray
This article is finished, but will add additional imformation if there is any. Here is an overall: '''Adela Fray '''is the youngest child in her family. She has a deep friendship with Jace Hebrew. When she was 16, she was reaped for the Hunger Games but was replaced by Shaya "Shennie" Polavski. Category:LadaLada156's Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Reaped BackstoryCategory:Females Adela is a District 3 Career and trained with her elder brother Jonathan. She attended the Career academy at an early age, so she was quicker to use all weapons at an expert level. Along with her brother, who is also talented, she also learnt about martial arts and could kick and punch powerfully, and to manipulate her opponents' force against them. Aside from that, Adela loved to draw in her freetime. Her artistic gift is inherited from her mother, who would sell her drawings to other district citizens to earn money. This makes Adela's family living in a middle-class condition. She met Jace at her 16th birthday. Her mother allowed her to go to a party and Adela spotted Jace talking with girls. She went to him and the two immediately became friends. Their friendship increased to a romantic state, but they never kissed. Sometimes, they would go into the woods and Jace would teach Adela more about manipulating the forces from opponents. He also taught her about using swords and bladed weapons. Adela learnt fast. She had more access to weaponry and excelled at her academy. Shortly after their developed relationship, reaping day came up. Adela was picked for the Games. To Jace's and her relief, another girl stepped up to volunteer. Personality Adela seemed carefree and outgoing. She laughs at people's jokes and they would say her smile is sweet. She looked very optimstic but inside, she is down-to-earth and very depressive, because she is often said to be a Mary-Sue due to her intelligence, her wide-range weapon use and her flawless physical and mental traits. Some people would even say no one like her exists and they would tease her flawlessness, but no one would defend her. Adela doesn't have a sharp tongue and she is very kind and compassionate, so she isn't able to defend herself with witty comebacks. Because of those comments, she developed isolation to herself and becomes quiet occasionally. To her frustration, she lacks the ability to show rage, making her keen on controlling her emotions. Physical Description Adela is described as a little redhead with green eyes. Her eyes are big, but not too much, so she looks anime. Some people would see her as a chibi version of herself. She looks natrually innocent as her true self, as she can't stand murder and killing. Jace says she looks best when dressed in black. Weaponry and Combat Weaponry Adela has a wide-range in knowledge in weapons. Her most favorite weapon is sword. Amazingly, she can hold one sword in one hand despite she doesn't have much strength than people older than her. Generally, her weapon of choice is often handled by hand instead of being thrown or shot, and they are short-range and bladed. However, she can't use long, big weapons such as spears and tridents. Combat Adela is keen on martial arts, but her skill isn't as expert as her weapon accessibility. She favors the skill of force manipulation--the strategy of using the opponents' force against their own, transforming it into one's benefit. When faced with a rival, she mostly doesn't attack with her own fists and kicks, what she often does is sidestep then comes up with different ideas to manipulate the force directed against her. Jace taught her more about the method; soon, it becomes her most favorible tactic.